Possibility
by fangthewolfdog
Summary: After hearing dout among some followers,Gin runs away to be him self.Hoping that there is a slight possibility that he might get to know his father.Spoilers for Ginga nagareboshi Gin.Slight Riki/Gin fluff.


**(a/n):Hello guys,this is my second ginga fic,my first being teru's ledgend. this is a idea I've had for sometime my spelling,thats what happens when you've stayed up all night with no sleep at all and everyone else in your house is sleep.I thought I'd made Gin a little too OOC,but after really thinking of it with the day dream he had in episode 17 and not.I will be updating more frequently from now on.I should probably give you guys aleast one ginga one-shot a !**

A silver tora ge akita pup tore the fields with speed,the reason he'd been crisoned _falling star of the milky way_

The sky was a meloncholy gray and thunder rent the air,bouncing of the Ohu stopped his run and breathed for the first time in what seemed like years,his small chest respondsibilities of being the Leader of Ohu had taken its toll on the needed to clear his head,to think,to be himself.A young dog,whom's life had been decided for needed to get away from the questioning glances of his comrades._Is he still too young? He is only just a pup,he should wait._

He had heard the whispers from some of the dogs,his most loyal followers,John,Akame,Smith,Chutora,Kurotura and the like would never say or even think that though,Gin had proven himself time and had been the one to defeat Akakabuto with the Zetsu tenrou battouga afterall,he was the one that saved futago pass,created Paradise,gathered the majority of the soldeirs. His breath had calmed considerably,and he too,had ceased the buzzing in his mind._Father,how I wish we could have known one another...How I wish to know you now,even if its impossible._His father,Riki,the first leader of Ohu,as a pup Gin witnessed his 'death' at the claws of Akakabuto the demon bear, training with Daisuke,he met the Ohu army,and saw their leader,he'd said it was Riki,it was,but no one,not even Riki belived only recognision he had gotten from Riki as a father was before the battle against Akakabuto,and then,like that,Riki was dead for real.

Gin shook his head._No,I was the luckiest of my litter,I got the chance to meet him.I should be happy with that._Gin curled up into a ball,tail tucked over his run had made him drifted of to sleep,were anything was possible.

The young tora ge opened his eyes and before him,he saw a battle-scarred akita,brown with a cream underbelly and a trademark stare._Riki!My father,the leader!_ Gin wagged his tail and smiled as best a dog could before he ran up to his father and snuggled into his coarse looked down at Gin and chuckled to himself._The kid is more like me than he'll ever know._

The laugh scared Gin and he jumped back,regaining the composure that Akitas' were supposed to have.

"I'm sorry Father,I-I I'm glad to see you..."Gin stuttered,looking down,feeling bent down to lick his son's head.

"Gin,there is no need to apologoze to me like that.I'm the one that needs to apologize to you.I lost my memory and for those six months,Akakabuto,that damn bear was all that consumed my mind.I was just glad I was able to aknowledge you as my own in front of the Army before my death." Gin blinked,"Is this a dream?"_If so,I don't want to wake from it._He thought.

"Yes my son,it is."He saw Gin's ears lie flat on his head in sadness."But,I will still be with you even when you're I have something of great importance to tell ,don't let yourself be discouraged by what others say,I chose you to be leader,succesor to all of Ohu.I'll be hear to help you, give you advise,and comfort you on long,cold,lonely nights." Gin let his tounge loll out to the side in a dog did a play bow,tail wagging and took followed,chasing the younger dog,running across a field full of flowers._This is better than any of my day dreams_.Gin thought,as he and Riki lay down in the field,catching their breaths.

"Gin,is this what you and your brothers have been missing?A chance to bond with your father?I know it all too well."Riki cursed,"That damn bear!"

After a couple of minutes,everything started to fade,including pushed himself closer to Riki,not wanting to leave him.

"You'll be with me,to guide me?"Gin licked his son's head,the spot were he'd gotten his scars.

"Yes I will,as a presence,like your shadow,I'm always there..."Riki's voice and scent were now faidng held back tears,

"May I ever be able to actually see you again?"Riki's eyes shined and he grinned.

_"There's always the possibility..."And he was gone._

* * *

**A bit sad isn't it?I wrote this on a whim after rewatching eps.17 and 21.I love ginga.I'll write a Kurojaki/Akame slash fic next.I've always been fasinated with that review!**

* * *


End file.
